


Prankster Corey

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chest hair is threatened, Coitus Interruptus, Corey is a little shit, Corey is a prankster, Fluff, Humor, Liam is So Done, Liam/Theo about to hook up, M/M, Mason is his partner in crime, Not like the usual dark stuff I write, Super glue, Theo is so done, Thiam, Torn pants, Who is Bad, Who is Big, first I love you, morey, reference to red pants, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Corey decides to prank Liam and Theo after he catches one too many glances they send at each other during the last pack meeting.





	Prankster Corey

**Author's Note:**

> I felt super bad for what happened to Corey in my other WIP so I wanted to make something humorous and light. Corey and Mason deserve to have some fun and goodness. Rated T- some harsh language and sexual themes. I hope you enjoy.

Prankster Corey

 

 

Corey stood outside the Geyer residence, making sure to stand in the shadows of the front porch, closer to the garage as he waited for Mason’s car to arrive.  He giggled as he stared at his phone and the message he received from both Liam and Theo, not two minutes apart, reading the same thing.

**Found a possible lead on the next big bad.  Going to follow up on it.  Don’t worry about messaging, probably won’t receive it any time soon.**

The message should’ve sent the chimera into worry mode, but he remembered the looks they gave each other during the pack meeting.  They thought they were being clever, hiding their attraction but Corey may have been born at night, but it wasn’t last night.  Those looks set his plan into motion.

During the meeting, conveniently held at the Hewitt residence, at Liam and Theo’s separate requests, Corey made sure to _accidentally_ spill hot sauce all over both Liam and Theo’s slices of pizza.  He knew that Liam would eat it anyway and Theo would shoot him harmless glares.  The older chimera really needed to drop the “I’m a badass” persona because Corey stopped buying that a while ago.  That was phase one: Nullify their ability to catch scents during the meeting.

He hated to admit that step two involved using Mason and he’d beg for forgiveness and possible work his mouth in the way his boyfriend loved after he admitted what he did, but he asked Mason to explain to Liam and Theo what Deaton was teaching him.  It was wrong, Corey would gladly admit that, but it did buy him time to slip into the kitchen and snag the superglue from the junk drawer. 

He had grinned to himself and thought, “If those two want to hide their intent, then they can come up with a better plan.”  He made himself invisible and walked back into the living room, superglue in hand and opened it.  He was careful as he knelt in front of each of them, making sure they didn’t feel his presence as he poured the sticky liquid over the buttons and zippers of their jeans.

Was it wrong?  Of course, it was wrong.  Did he do it for the ensuing humor and bring attention to the fact that neither man was as clever at hiding their non-relationship relationship?  Yes, yes, he did.

Mason followed the directions he sent and cut the headlights just before he parked across the street.  Corey ran over to his boyfriend’s white sedan, a mischievous grin on his face.  When he reached the driver’s side, Mason had just opened the door and asked, “Core, what are we doing here?  Liam and Theo are hunting down the next big bad.”

Corey could hold back the giggles as he hushed his boyfriend and softly whispered, “The only “Big Bad” those two are hunting for is Theo’s dick or maybe Liam’s.  We don’t know.  Yet.”

Mason’s eyes widened as he looked up to the lights of the upstairs bedrooms, Liam’s to the left and Theo’s to the right.  He asked, “But Theo’s truck- “

Corey shook his head and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand as he whispered, “Is parked two streets over.  Let’s go see if my prank worked.”

Mason closed his door as Corey pulled him towards the mostly dark home and made them invisible.  Corey walked to the backside of the home and pointed to the entrance to the basement.  He saw the padlock and looked to his boyfriend with a bit of remorse, “I can just pay the Geyers back, right?”

Mason grinned, “If this is to catch Liam and Theo in the act, then yes, yes you can.”

Corey gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips and said I love you as he knelt and broke the padlock off the double wooden door entrance to the basement.  They opened the doors, making sure to do it slowly so that no one could hear the hinges squeak.  Once inside, Corey pulled the doors closed and Mason whispered as he asked, “What’s the prank?”

Corey nibbled his bottom lip before he said, “First.  I need to apologize for using you.”

Mason smirked with his eyebrow raised, “Asking me to tell them about my emissary studies.”

Corey nodded his head, “Yeah.  I think it’s really cool, but I needed you to distract them.”

Mason’s smirk shifted slightly as he asked, “Distract them to do what?”

Corey’s grin returned as he replied, “Follow me, Mase.”

The chimera guided him through the darkened basement and up into the kitchen.  They tip toed through the kitchen and living room to the stairs that led to the bedrooms.  Just as they reached the bottom stair, they heard Liam groan, “Theo.  What’s taking so long?”

Theo growled angrily, “I can’t get them off.”

Corey snickered quietly and almost thought he gave himself away as the sounds upstairs ceased but the shuffling began, and he whispered to Mason, “I might’ve superglued the buttons and zippers on their jeans at the meeting.”

Mason brought his left hand to his face to hold back the laughter as he replied, “Oh my god, Corey.  That’s terrible.”

Corey replied, “Not as terrible as them sneaking around behind our backs, thinking we wouldn’t figure it out.”

Mason’s grin appeared, and the chimera guided him up the stairs to the top.  They heard the voices coming from Liam’s room.  The beta said, “Fuck.  They are so tight.  I can’t get the zipper or buttons to work.”

Theo growled loudly again and both teens heard the telltale sound of denim being ripped.  Corey gestured from his forehead to his chest and then to each shoulder, saying a prayer for the tight black skinny jeans that did make Theo’s ass look good enough to eat like groceries.

Corey slowly guided Mason to Liam’s door and when they were right outside of it, they heard Liam shout in anger, “Why won’t these come off?!?!”

They heard footsteps towards the bed and Liam stated, “You are NOT tearing off my new jeans.  I’ll get the button to work.”

Theo replied in a husky voice, “The only thing you need to work, is my cock, _Little Wolf_.”

Liam released a moan of the word, “Fuck” before more tearing of denim was heard.  Corey raised his hand to the knob and Mason shook his head vigorously and mouthed the words, “Corey, Don’t!”

The chimera just grinned back as he quickly turned the knob and threw the door open.

As soon as the door hit the wall, both men turned to see their friends stand at the entrance.

Theo’s eyes were wide and flashed golden.  He was shirtless, the top of his black skinny jeans still on his hips, his black compression shorts painfully bulged in the front as he stood just past the bed.  Liam laid across the bed, the remnants of his jeans tossed to the floor, also shirtless, his head positioned very close to the bulge the chimera was about to present.

Corey watched as the color red painted their faces before he remarked, “So, this is the “BIG BAD” you two were going to go hunt.”

Mason commented immediately after his boyfriend, “So, who’s big and who’s bad?”

Liam growled, “What the fuck?!?!”

Theo pointed at Liam and said, “Yeah, what Little Wolf- I mean Liam said.”

Corey stepped into the room with Mason stepping next to him.  He crossed his arms and replied seriously, “Actually, that should be our question.  When were you two going to inform us you were together?  Or did you think we wouldn’t notice the glances, grins, and not to mention unusual stains on _black skinny jeans_?”

Liam’s mouth gaped as Theo replied, for once thrown, stumbling over his words, “Well, we thought, that maybe, you know, the pack, might, um need a little time?”

Mason rolled his eyes and replied, “We’re cool with it.  We’re not cool with your messages and wondering if some hunter is going to shoot you when you’re really just finding out how many licks to get the cream filling.”

Liam rolled to sitting, meeting his best friend’s gaze, “I’m sorry, Mase.  I- We didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Corey jokingly jabbed, “But you two meant for ME to worry.  It’s okay.  No really.  How’d you like the superglue?”

Theo’s look went from embarrassment to rage as he moved towards the younger chimera.  He demanded answers, “You superglued our pants!!  How?  When?”

Corey met the golden eyed glare with a stare of utter confidence, “At the pack meeting when you two could hardly stop making googly eyes at each other.  Did you honestly think I would _accidentally_ spill hot sauce on just your slices?  Come on.  If I’m having a clumsy moment, I go all the way.”

Liam laughed while Theo only fumed as the beta responded, “Corey’s right.  That was good.”

Theo glared at his boyfriend, “Don’t encourage him, Li.”

Mason threw an arm over Corey’s shoulder and kissed his cheek, “I love you babe.”

Corey blushed into the kiss, “Love you too, Mase.”

Theo narrowed his eyes at his fellow chimera, “You know this means war, right?”

Corey laughed as he shrugged, “Bring it on.  Nair can get into a lot of bottles, Theo.”

Liam jumped off the bed and pulled Theo’s head down forcefully, acting protective of the older chimera’s locks, “Don’t do it Corey!”

Mason remarked, “I think Core was talking about your chest hair.”

Theo pulled away and slapped his hands over Liam’s chest and looked equally ridiculous, “Okay, Corey.  You win.  Don’t eradicate the forest.  I love his chest.”

Liam blushed and looked to Theo’s eyes, “You do?”

Theo turned to Liam, “Yeah.  It’s attached to the rest of you.  I love you, Little Wolf.”

Liam bit his lip, partially from embarrassment and partially from lust.  He lowly replied, “Love you too, Theo.”

Mason nearly squealed as Corey asked seriously, “Wait.  Was that your first “I love you”.”

Both men nodded, and Corey groaned, a painful sound, “Fuck.  I didn’t know you loved each other.  I just wanted to make a hook up awkward.”  He lowered his head as he muttered, “I’m sorry.  I vow to only use my pranking powers for good in the future.”

Liam immediately replied, “It’s okay, Corey.”

Theo glared at his boyfriend, “No it isn’t.  My good skinny jeans.”

Mason nodded and looked to Corey, “His good skinny jeans, babe.  You know what that means.”

Corey looked to Mason and nodded, “I know babe.”  The younger chimera met Theo’s fierce gaze, “How do you feel about red pants?”


End file.
